A Child Of Hades Only Gives His Heart Away Once
by Percy's Wise-Girl
Summary: Nico di Angelo has to pick between two girls he likes and or maybe even he loves. big quest involved  better than it sounds promise


A Child Of Hades Only Gives His Heart Away Once

Nico p.o.v

Then Amethyst walked over to us, she looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing you whore?" She yelled at Melina. Amethyst's eyes were set on the two of us sitting in the sand, the sun was starting to set in the sky. Melina stood up, now I knew something bad was about to happen. Melina hated to be called anything like that, and Amethyst knew that. Why did Amethyst even say something like that to her? These two girls where as tight as the Jo Bros' pants! (aka the Jonas Brother...but I won't get into something as racy as that.) Amethyst was arguing with Melina so I started to listen again.

"What did you just say?" Melina said.

"You heard me!" Amethyst yelled. She looked down and glared at me, "How could you?" My mouth opened to say something, but the truth was I didn't know what the Hades she was so pissed for anyways.

"But-" I started.

"No, don't even try to apologize. This is not forgivable. You're a jerk." She said with tears in her eyes.

"But-" I said.

Then Amethyst pushed Melina, she fell into the sand by the water. Which was exactly where Amethyst wanted her.

Well hold on a second...let me start from the beginning...

It all started when it was time to come back to camp, Camp Half-Blood.

It was summer after the Olympian/Titan World War 3. My new cabin that I sorta-kinda designed (with the help of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena) which looked pretty fucken awesome. A lot of new half-bloods kept coming to camp. No new siblings for me, so at least I got my cabin to myself. A billion half-bloods came for Aphrodite and Hermes. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, told me what his father told him on the beach right after the war about siblings. Percy thought he was kidding, but the second day of summer, the year after the war, a girl showed up. Not with a satyr, like the rest, but with her immortal parent. She had black hair and bright sea green eyes. Her name...Amethyst Rhea Stone, daughter of Poseidon. She was my age, 13. Her mortal mother, Crystal Stone, is a marine biologist in Louisiana. Which was where Amethyst lived before she came to camp. Over that summer we always got teamed up together for practice. She became my best friend, and we knew each other like no one else did (which was saying something cause I'm not much of a people person...they're easier to control and boss around when they're dead.) She always called me Ghost Boy and I called her Beach Brains. Not that creative, but it fit for us. You know me being the son of Hades, and Poseidon's daughter...yeah, anyway. We were close, but she had another friend. Of course that other friend was a girl. Her name was Melina Helen Hunt, daughter of Aphrodite, age 13. She had blonde hair and blue eyes (duh!). She almost always wore extremely short shorts; which she said was "in style"...and I honestly have no idea what that means...but anyway. Melina was really pretty and she was really nice, she wasn't like most of the Aphrodite's kids...she wasn't prissy...well sometimes she was but not always. Melina came the year after Amethyst had, her dad, Marcus Hunt, was the mayor of Miami. She and Amethyst were always together, which means we were all always together. You would think it's not that fun to be friends with two girls, but we had the most fun out of anyone at camp.

Now let me start with when Melina started to act different. It was the beginning of summer and we were 16...yeah that sounds good.

So me, Ame, and Melly were at the beach. (which was Ame's idea, since she's the daughter of Poseidon, she's kinda obsessed with the beach) Melly wouldn't really talk to me, she was just whispering to Ame about who knows what. I'm pretty sure they were talking about me though... Yeah now that I think about it they were defiantly talking about me...

BUT anywayyysss! Melly finally stopped talking to Ame and smiled at me, and if you were ever smiled at by a daughter of Aphrodite you couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on guys!" Amethyst screamed diving into the water. She ran into the water and went under, she would be there for awhile. Melly looked at me.

"Nico?" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Tonight, can we hang out?" She asked.

"Um...sure I guess." I said.

"Just the two of us?" She said starting to twirl her hair around her index finger.

"Just...me and you?"

"A huh," she said. "I wanted to talk to about something." She bit her red, lipstick covered lip.

"Oh...alright." I said. She smiled.

"Cool." Then she went find Ame in the water. When we finally made it into the water. Amethyst had been under for a really long time, but she can be under there for the rest of her life and she wouldn't feel any different. Melina was trying to figure out how to swim without getting her hair wet. Ame finally came up right in front of me.

"You know you shouldn't stay under so long, you could die." I said sarcastically. Ame rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my cabin tonight to watch a movie. And don't worry Percy and Annabeth is coming to camp later so we won't get in trouble." She said smiling. My smile, on the other hand, fell.

"Oh...tonight?"

"Yes, of course tonight, ghost boy!...but you don't have to come if you don't want to." She admitted, and her smile faded.

"No, of course I want to go it's just-" I started to tell her about Melina, but I couldn't stand it when her smile fell.

"Then, come at six." She said with a last smile, and dove under.

CRAP!

…...present...

I know what your thinking, right? Oooooo, two girls that TOTALLY want me.

"SHUT UP, NICO!"

"THIS IS MY STORY! STAY OUT OF THIS, AME!"

…...

Anyway! After swimming I needed an idea to get out of this. Now you might be thinking: just tell Amethyst you can't go! Melina asked first! But it is NOT that easy! You see Ame is not a normal girl, it takes a lot to upset her. But when you do get her mad it's for a very good reason and well...she gets pissed. One time Clarisse called Ame's mom something and she got angry. Wait...angry is not a strong enough word. She was pissed! THE WHOLE CAMP FELT HER WRATH! Sorry that was kind of an overstatement. So, anyway I needed advice and time to think so I went to the sword arena. Mrs. O' Leary, mine and Percy's pet hellhound, was there chewing on a shield. When she saw me she pounced on me, and...licked me. gross. She came back to me with the shield, and I threw it a couple hundred times for her to fetch. Finally, she got tired and we just lied there. I had my head on her oversized black, furry stomach. At the moment I got angry. I have no idea why, but I did. And when I get angry I rant...

"Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I just tell Ame when she asked? Gods I wish my life was easier! Why do girls have to be so complicated? Can't they just say what they think, like Amethyst!... wow total contradiction to what I just said. But still! I'm right! Am I right? WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

I looked over for an answer.

"WOOF!"

Note to self: When asking a dog a question, they will NOT answer with a legitimate answer.

I nodded to myself.

"I'm going find Percy."

Walking to the Poseidon cabin I realized Percy would probably tell me to just hang out with both of them...but it's not that easy! Melina wants to tell me something and I want to know what that is! Damn, my being curious! I mean I could watch a movie with Amethyst any time! Right? Right! I'll just tell her I'm tired. Yeah that'll work!

"Hey Nico," Amethyst said when I walked into the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey Ame," I said. "I wanted to tell you I'm going...uh to be in the arena to practice and I think I'll be too...tired to come watch a movie..."

"Oh," Amethyst said. "Alright that's fine, we could just watch it another time."

"Thanks Ame." I said and walked out. YES! I'M THE MAN! Alright now to go and get ready to go to Melina's cabin...

I went to my cabin and took a shower. I was really gross, I mean girls don't like when guy's smell like a hellhound, right? Especially not Melly, she's a clean freak. So after my shower and I was all fresh and clean I put on some jeans and grabbed a black shirt. I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked.

"Hey, Nico, what are you doing here?" Said Melina's other best friend/sibling Piper. Britney Spears' "Toxic" was playing loudly inside and I was kind of scared to walk in.

"Um...is Melina here?"

"Duh," she said letting me in. It looked like one of those movies where girls had a sleepover, but then some random killer come and kills them all painfully one by one. hehe *cough* um...anyway. So Piper showed me to Melina's room and I walked in. Melina's room is well...PINK! It looks like a Unicorn just barfed Pepto Bismol all over the place! It kind hurt my eyes. Melly was sitting on her bed reading _Seventeen Magazine. _She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," she said and put her magazine down. She sat up and patted a spot near her. "Come sit with me."

Oh yeah that pink bed was very tempting to sit on...I don't usually notice girls' clothes but Melina was dressed well... I don't wanna say slutty...but well...yeah. She had on a pink tank top and a jean skirt. Man, she looked pretty though. I went sit near her.

"So, uh what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I wanted to tell you a...secret," she giggled.

"Umm..." I said. "Melly you know I'm not really into gossip and-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She turned around.

"Oh," she laughed, "it's my Pillow Pet, he's a Unicorn, his name is Sparkles. I've been having him since I was younger."

See, what I said about the Unicorn barfing..._True! '_nough said.

"Anyway," Melina said. "The secret is about you. It's...my secret."

"Oh, alright...what is it?" I said, I was really curious now.

"I sort of, kind of," She smiled and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "I like you, Nico."

I was speechless. Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Hades! I couldn't even think of words to get out of my mouth. She bit her lip, giggled nervously, and blushed. I'd never seen Melina blush before. What do I say?

"Umm...thanks," I said and mentally slapped myself. What a dumb ass answer!

Thank was pretty awkward, but anyways I left right after that and went to bed.

The next day I left my cabin to go find Ame, and maybe apologize again. When I got to the Poseidon cabin Percy answered the door and told me Amethyst was in her room. I have to give Ame a lot of credit; her room was easy on the eyes. It was sea green (duh!), black, and white. Amethyst was sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas, listening to her iPod. When I knocked lightly on the door frame, she looked up smiled a small smile, and turned it off the iPod.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her.

"Hey."

AWKWARD!

"So, what did you do last night?"

busted...

"Oh, nothing just...um...went to bed early."

"...that's not what Melina said."

"I...um...what?"

"She said you went to her cabin last night. You don't have to lie to me Nico." She looked at me very seriously, but she also looked really hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ame. I didn't know how to tell you. Melina asked first and she said she had something to tell me. I'm really sorry, Amethyst." I said, I don't know what I would do if she didn't talk to me anymore.

"It's okay. I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything_." _She let out a small laugh, and smiled. I saw her try to hide a tear, but I caught her face in my hand. Amethyst rarely cries.

"Why are you crying, Ame?" I asked, her sea-green eyes were still full of tears. I wiped them away with my thumb, and gave her a hug.

"I don't know. Maybe allergies?" She said with a small laugh, hugging me back. I laughed too.

"I don't want my best friend to cry." I said rubbing her back. "Well, I need to go to the arena. See you there, after you change?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah, see you then." Amethyst said as I left her room and cabin. I walked to the sword arena and saw Percy, Annabeth, and others were already fighting or warming up.

"Nico!" I heard a voice behind me, and I turned. It was Melina.

"Hey."

"Why did you leave so fast last night?"

"Umm... I got sick. I didn't feel good." I said quickly making up an excuse. I honestly didn't know why I left the Aphrodite cabin so quickly.

"Oh, okay." She said walking away, she obviously didn't believe me. I took my sword out it's sheath, and swung it at a straw dummy, which was built for practicing. When I swung my sword to my right, cutting off the dummy's head, my whole body faced the opening to the arena. There I saw Amethyst walking into the arena. She looked like herself, but...different. The sun was rising behind her, and it seemed like it was literally shining off of her. She looked like...glowing. Her black hair was down and really wavy. I could see how green her eyes where even though she was yards away from me. She was wearing a blue-green shirt with blue jean short-shorts; with her "signature" black Converse hi-tops. She looked...well...amazing. When she got closer I saw what was different. She was wearing makeup; which really freaked me out. I mean she looked amazing like always, but Ame never wore makeup. She didn't need any. Then I noticed that just about everyone in the arena was looking at her. When she came near me she pressed the middle diamond of her ring which turned into her sword, Tidal Wave.

"Hey Nico, ready to get your ass whipped?"

"I...umm...sure." I couldn't make complete sentences. What the hell is wrong with me? She's Amethyst! My best friend!

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she asked.

"Your wearing makeup. Why?"

"I don't know. Melina rubbed off on me, and I decided to try something different."

"Oh."

"What? You don't like it? I knew I shouldn't have let Melina talk me into it." She started rambling. She rants when she's upset or angry too.

"No, Ame, listen...it's just...different, and _not _you."

"Oh," she took a deep breath.

"Besides, you don't need makeup, you look...um...you look..." Amethyst was looking up at me waiting, and so was I. I had no idea what to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but it just didn't come out. So I did what any guy would do in this situation. I ran...

…...

Amethyst's p.o.v.

All I could see was confusion in his brown eyes. I was also confused. I don't know what just happened...and then he ran. When he left my line of sight I turned around, and saw everyone else in the arena shift uncomfortably away from me. I know they saw what happened. Melina caught my eye and smirked and whispered something to Myra Johanson, daughter of Iris. Myra had been following Melina around like a puppy the past few weeks so only the gods knew what Melina said, and it was most likely about me. I tried to forget what happened by practicing with Percy and Annabeth, but I couldn't so I went back to my cabin. I sat on my bed and put my iPod on shuffle...

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_in a field behind your yard_

_you and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_sometimes we don't say a thing_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

I remembered last year when it was my last night at camp until school ended again, and I was going back to Louisiana to live with my mom. Nico snuck me out to behind his cabin so I could teach him the constellations. We didn't say anything, and just stared at the moon and stars. And it was true, I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me...well but one thing.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying_

_to let you know that what I feel is true_

_and I'm only me when I'm with you_

Then the next day I was terrified to go on the plane to go home. My dad, Poseidon, asked Zeus to let me fly with safety, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make turbulence. In the end Nico said he would ride with me, and just shadow-travel back to camp. I clung to him with every wave of turbulence, it takes a lot to scare me but being on a plane did. When there was no turbulence Nico was driving me crazy with his redneck jokes he found, but when I told him rednecks are from Mississippi not Louisiana and that I was a Cajun, he said I was just jealous because the redneck's had all the good jokes. I acted upset and aggravate at times, but the truth was I was glad he was there.

_Just a small-town boy and girl_

_living in the crazy world_

_trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_and I don't try to hide my tears_

_my secrets or my deepest fears_

_through it all nobody gets me like you do_

He was born in Washington D.C., but he didn't really have any where's to call home. Until he stayed at Camp Half-Blood. I lived in Larose, Louisiana since I was born. A small town south of New Orleans. Then when I was 13 my world did spirals...I found out I was a Demigod when my father, the sea god Poseidon, told my mother and I. We were truly living in THE crazy world. I try not to hide anything from Nico, but there is still just one thing he doesn't know.

_And you know everything about me_

_you say you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying_

_to let you know that what I feel is true_

_and I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_it's so hard to be myself_

_and only you can say:_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying_

_to let you know that what I feel is true_

_and I'm only me, who I wanna be_

_well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you_

That's all I want to hear, and everything I know I won't. Taylor Swift has songs for everything, huh?

I stayed in my room all day, I didn't even leave to go back to practice. Percy came bring me lunch and dinner; he didn't entirely believe me when I said I didn't feel good but he didn't say anything. Later that night I went to bed.

…_._

My dream was something like this:

_I was taking a shower, and got out to put clothes on. I heard a noise, but didn't think much of it. Even though I knew my brother Percy was with his girlfriend Annabeth seeing the rebuilding of Mt. Olympus. After, I brushed my teeth I walked out of the bathroom, and from the corner of my eye I saw something move and I looked. There stood three women, but they didn't look like human women. They had mousy, brown hair and just stood there smiling at me. The lady in the middle took a step forward, and said:_

"_Hello, honey, our Lord wants to meet you." Then her and the other three women changed into __something only Percy and my best friend Nico told me about...Furies. Before I could push in the middle __diamond of my amethyst ring, which is my sword, they took hold of me and then I was in a completely __different place. It was dark, it was cold, and it really did not feel welcoming. Before me stood a man in complete black robes. _

"_Knell!" Screamed the Fury; while kicking me in the back and I fell onto my knees._

"_So, you are the other child of my brother. That Poseidon could never keep an oath, then again neither could Zeus. Daughter of Poseidon, what is your name?"_

"_A-Amethyst." I stuttered. I was completely afraid._

"_Hmm...Amethyst, unusual name. My son, you know him, always talks about you. It's very...tiring."_

"_Y-Your Lord Hades, Nico's father." I stated realizing it._

"_Well, took you long enough. My brother's children aren't very bright are they? Anyway, the truth __is...Nico thinks he's in love with you, and...well...I can't let that happen. So, my furies will...what's a nice way to put this?.. Oh! Yes, yes...KILL you." I gasped as the Furies took hold of me again. They carried me into a small dark room..._

I woke up to Percy shaking me.

"Are you okay?" Percy said with a worried expression. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine...now."

"You was screaming for something not to kill you. Amethyst, you need to tell me."

"No, Percy, really it's fine...just a nightmare...it won't come true." I was trying to convince myself more than my brother. We knew very well how Demigod's dreams could come true.

"You sure your okay?" He asked still obviously worried.

"I'm fine really. When is breakfast?" My stomach growled at that same time saying how hungry I was.

"In twenty minutes. We can go early if you want."

"Okay, let me change."

"Kay." He left. I got out of bed and changed into my jean shorts and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I started thinking back on my dream. Did Lord Hades say something about Nico and love? I couldn't remember clearly now, weird. But I highly doubt Nico and love would ever be in the same sentence without just sounding weird. I walked out of my room, and saw Percy Iris-Messaging Grover, talking about some prank the Stoll Brothers did last week. Percy waved the cloud of Grover out and we left our cabin. When we walked out some Demigods were already practicing sword fighting. Percy caught sight of Annabeth with Chiron and ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her hard. I saw five daughters of Aphrodite awe at the sight.

"BOO!" A voice behind me screamed and grabbed me by behind.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, but I don't know why I was scared. He did this everyday.

"Calm down, Ame, it's only me! But I'm extremely happy I scared the shit out of you." Nico said with a huge satisfied grin.

"Shut up, Nico, you didn't scare me. Cause you know if I did I would have beheaded you already."

I said with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurt-"

"No it didn't." I said laughing, and he did too.

"So what you wanna do today?"

"The usual. Beat your ass at everything."

"Hey! I'm good too." He said using a fake-hurt expression.

"Not good enough apparently." I said smiling again.

"Damn, you're on a roll today." He laughed looking at me.

"You know it!" I laughed again. I always laughed when I was with Nico, and I don't know why. He's just easy to hang around with, well for me to hang around with.

The Hades table was right on the side of the Poseidon table; so Nico always sat back-to-back with me so we could talk. I saw Percy and Annabeth kiss as they got to the Athena table. I know they are twenty, and I really like Annabeth, but people are _trying_ to eat. Percy walked to our table and sat on the opposite side of me. Nico turned around to stare at Percy with a huge grin, his left leg over the right, and his arms behind his head.

"Well, well, isn't not Mr. Lucky. So tell me everything!" Percy and I stared at him like he was a crazy person..which he was sometimes.

"I really have no idea what your talking about Zombie-Dude." Percy said confused...I really think Percy is just about always confused.

"You know," Nico said nodding with a grin on his face.

"Uh... no I don't?"

"Yes you do," He said. Now poking the air with his right index finger. Percy and I was staring at Nico like we never stared at him before...he was a real lunatic.

"Uggh! Okay really man! I didn't want to say this where Amethyst could hear, but have you and Annabeth...you know?" Nico said still nodding with a grin , and wiggling his eyebrows. I got it...I didn't want to get it, but I got it.

"That is the single most disgusting thing I ever heard you say Nico diAngelo!" I said loudly, but not loud enough so the other tables could hear.

"I'm still confused." Percy said; his eyebrows knitted together.

"No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. The name fits." I said nodding to myself now. Nico then put his two hands together, and made a wave with each hitting each other.

"THAT!" He screamed.

"Oh that! Yeah, oh course we do it all the time!" he said as a matter of fact. My . Jaw . Dropped.

"Y-Y-Y-ou do?"

"Yeah."

"In our cabin?"

"Well a few times, then on the beach, in her cabin, in the arena a billion of times, over here in the Big House. Oh! And in the woods of course. We always make up after." Always make up? What? Nico was a statue now too.

"So, you guys slept with each other that many times?" I said surprised and knew what would come next.

"Slept with each other? No, fought. We make up after, I mean we do love each other. What you mean slept?" Okay NOT what I thought would come next.

"As in have sex with." Nico explained.

"No, were waiting. How am I supposed to get sex from this?" Percy did the same hand movement Nico did earlier. Nico and I just shook our heads and stood to go give our offerings of food to our Godly parents.

…...

Nico and I practiced sword fighting for awhile, and for the record, I did beat his ass. Piper told us that it was Melina's turn to clean the Aphrodite cabin. It was nice to be just Nico and I, Melina was always with us so it was different. I was never as open with Melina with things as I was with Nico.

…...

Later that night I was walking with Nico after the bonfire. We walked on the outskirt of the woods because of the monsters, he asked me about Louisiana, because I came back from Louisiana about two weeks ago. We walked to the beach and sat in the sand, talking.

"So, let me get this straight Cajuns and Rednecks are completely different?" Nico asked still confused.

"Yes, look it up. Besides if you go to Louisiana and start telling them a bunch Redneck jokes you will get punched. Because, we Louisianans are the ones that started those jokes." I answered laughing.

"Dang," he said looking disappointed. It was really dark you can only barely see the lights from Manhattan and the full moon was shinning over the water.

"Do you wanna go for a swim? I know that face you and Percy always get it when you see a body of water."

"Let's go! I haven't swam since yesterday!" I said with excitement. Nico laughed at me and took off his shoes and shirt. I took off my jean shorts, t-shirt, and shoes, I had my swim suit underneath.

"Do you always wear your swim suit under your clothes?" Nico asked laughing again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I said diving in. Nico ran in after knowing he couldn't catch me, the water was my real home. From underwater I saw him standing with the water to his waist and his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. I swam underwater until I was about five feet from him.

…...

Nico pov.

I could see where the water rippled where she swam, but I couldn't see her. I saw her head start to come up, as soon as she was out of the water she flung her head back to get wet hair out of her face. She did it so gracefully she looked like a mermaid, like Ariel in that Disney movie she loves so much. Then she looked at me and started walking my way, I've known her since we were 13, and she was pretty then. But now she was starting to look startlingly beautiful, like a goddess really. Her wet long black hair was clinging to her shoulders and back. In the moonlight she looked pale and almost translucent, like she would disappear at any moment. She wasn't out of breath even though she was just underwater for about eight minutes, but for some reason she was still breathing hard. She was right in front of me and gave me a small, but still beautiful, smile. I smiled back. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald color staring into my ugly brown ones. Without me even realizing what I was doing, my hands were holding her face. And without any reasoning at all I leaned in and our lips touched for a moment when we pulled away my lips still tingled. We looked at each other for a moment, and I did the only thing I could think to do, shadow-travel.

…...

Ame pov.

I stayed in the water after Nico disappeared. Not long, because it felt cold after without him in it with me. I walked to the shore where our outer clothes were. I grabbed mine and left his. I went back to the Poseidon cabin. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I went to class with Annabeth and then lunch. After supper I decided to go to the beach, and on the sand I saw a guy and girl making out . I thought it was Percy and Annabeth at first. When I got closer I saw it wasn't my brother and his girlfriend. Tears came to my eyes right then.

…...

Nico p.o.v

Then Amethyst walked over to us, she looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing you whore?" She yelled at Melina. Amethyst's eyes were set on the two of us sitting in the sand, the sun was starting to set in the sky. Melina stood up, now I knew something bad was about to happen. Melina hated to be called anything like that, and Amethyst knew that. Why did Amethyst even say something like that to her? These two girls where as tight as the Jo Bros' pants! (aka the Jonas Brother...but I won't get into something as racy as that.) Amethyst was arguing with Melina so I started to listen again.

"What did you just say?" Melina said.

"You heard me!" Amethyst yelled. She looked down and glared at me, "How could you?"

My mouth opened to say something, but the truth was I didn't know what the Hades she was so pissed for anyways.

"But-" I started.

"No, don't even try to apologize. This is not forgivable. You're a jerk." She said with tears in her eyes.

"But-" I said.

Then Amethyst pushed Melina, she fell into the sand by the water. Which was exactly where Amethyst wanted her. Amethyst raised her hands and a huge tidal wave started to form surrounding the beach.

"AME! Stop this isn't you! It isn't what you thought!" I screamed at her other the roaring noise.

"It isn't really? Then for the sake of humanity shed some light on the subject!" She screamed back. I never heard her voice so heartbroken before. I wanted to run to her and hold her. Melina was still on the ground obviously surprised and scared.

"She kissed me. I swear, but you can't do this. Just don't, Ame, you'll regret it you know you will." I said with reasoning. She just stared at me with sad eyes then at Melina on the ground. The tidal wave froze but was still there. She ran away. Melina got up and ran near the trees. I just stared at the huge wave Amethyst created, it suddenly came unfrozen and crashed exactly where Melina was once lying. I shook my head of what just happened and walked to my cabin.

…...

Ame pov.

I ran to my cabin crying. Thankfully Percy wasn't there, he and Annabeth was out late at Mt. Olympus seeing how the Cyclopes were rebuilding it. I went get my pajamas and went to take a shower, when I got out I heard a noise, I didn't think much of it. It could be Percy or Tyson or my dad wanting to know where the tidal wave came from. I put some clothes on and brushed my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move near the fountain. I looked and standing were three women, but they didn't look like human women. They had mousy, brown hair and just stood there smiling at me. The lady in the middle took a step forward, and said:

"Hello, honey, our Lord wants to meet you." Then her and the other three women changed into something only Percy and Nico told me about...Furies. Before I could push in the middle diamond of my amethyst ring, which is my sword Tidal-wave, they took hold of me and then I was in a completely different place. It was dark, it was cold, and it really did not feel welcoming. Before me stood a man in complete black robes.

"Knell!" Screamed the biggest Fury; while kicking me in the back and I fell onto my knees.

"So, you are the other child of my brother. That Poseidon could never keep an oath, then again neither could Zeus. Daughter of Poseidon, what is your name?" Said the man I could barely see his face. But what I saw looked oddly familiar. He had a grim but handsome face, and long black hair.

"A-Amethyst." I stuttered. I was completely afraid.

"Hmm...Amethyst, unusual name. My son, you know him, always talks about you. It's very...tiring."

"Y-Your Lord Hades, Nico's father." I stated realizing it.

"Well, took you long enough. My brother's children aren't very bright are they? Anyway, the truth is...Nico thinks he's in love with you, and...well...I can't let that happen. So, my furies will...what's a nice way to put this?.. Oh! Yes, yes...KILL you." I gasped as the Furies took hold of me again. They carried me into a large dark room...my nightmare had begun.

…...

Percy pov.

I got to camp late with Annabeth we saw the rebuilding of Mt. Olympus, the statue of my dad, Poseidon is beastly awesome. I'm gonna bring Amethyst to see it tonight. I woke up late it was past time for breakfast. So went see if Ame was still sleeping, cause usually I wake her up. Her bed was neatly made and her room empty. Very unusual because she never makes her bed, but I pushed that thought aside. I walked out of our cabin and saw Annabeth with the Greek Architecture class, Amethyst is in that class at this time. Annabeth saw me and said something to her class and then came to me.

"Hey, is Amethyst feeling well? She never misses my class." Annabeth said worried.

"I don't know she isn't in the cabin. I though she would be here." I answered, Gods this is so not Amethyst. I'm starting to get worried. "I'm going talk to Chiron."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Annabeth smiled and went back to her class. I walked towards The Big House, and on the way I saw Melina, sitting on the steps fixing her lipstick.

"Hey, Melina. Have you seen Ame? I can't find her anywhere."

"Nope, maybe Nico since they are _ALWAYS _together." I didn't have time to note her sarcasm. I decided before I go bother Chiron I would go ask Nico. I looked for him in the sword arena and asked everyone if they had seen him or Amethyst. I finally found Nico at the door of the Poseidon cabin knocking.

"Hey, Perce, do you know where Amethyst is I can't find her?" Nico asked desperately.

"No, actually I was gonna ask you the same question. Let's go in the cabin and get something to drink. Maybe try her cell, it's the only thing I can think of." I told him. He nodded and we walked in. I went to my small refrigerator by my bed, but it was empty. So, I went to Ame's one in her room to grab some drinks, but a paper on her bed caught me eye. I grabbed it and saw it was in Ame's handwriting. It read:

Dear who ever finds this,

I've decided to runaway. I'm not sure where. But far away. I can't take this anymore, all this god and goddess crap. All the fighting and hatred. I thought about suicide one day because I was bored, but it wouldn't solve anything. So I'm on the run. Percy you was always a great brother, but too concerned with just yourself. Annabeth is cool but shes too smart for her own good. Nico is a lying jackass. And Melina is the Aphroditian whore. My whole life is lies. Don't try finding me, because you won't.

Signed without love,

Amythest Rhea Stone

I was sitting on the side of her bed reading. Something was off but it didn't click. Nico walked in and held out something shiny.

"I found Amethyst's ring on the floor near the bathroom." Nico said worried. Ame was not stupid enough to leave it even if she ran away.

"Come on we need to find Annabeth and Melina and the rest of the counsel, and have a meeting with Chiron." I told him and I hurried to find everyone.

Finally, everyone was around the ping-pong table wondering why I brought them here. Chiron face had sadness but meant business. I gave Annabeth the letter Amethyst left too read. Annabeth had a tear while reading, and then gave it back to me. I gave it to Nico who was the last one to read it. Nico just kept shaking his head. After he read it he looked up.

"She didn't write this. You probably never noticed. And sure she has Dyslexia too, but she knows how to spell her own name." Nico said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Grabbing the paper from him.

"Her name is spelled A-M-E-T-H-Y-S-T not A-M-Y-T-H-E-S-T. Someone had to forge it. Besides she would never say any of this about anyone. I know her." Nico explained to everyone.

"Nico, is right, young Amethyst would never do anything of this sort. She is a bright child she also would not leave her only weapon on the floor on the cabin." Chiron said.

"What about a quest to find her? Can we Chiron please? We have to find her. What if someone kidnapped her?" Annabeth begged him. Chiron looked at her.

"Only three people. Percy you may go because she is your sister. Pick the others. But you cannot be the leader of this quest" Chiron answered looking and nodded at me.

"Well, Nico should go. And Annabeth, honey, I know you want to come, but stay please. In case she comes back or is the camp needs you for anything." I said, I could tell Annabeth wanted to come but she nodded. Nico also agreed to come.

"Just one more." Just as Chiron said that Melina spoke up.

"I will, if you would have me go, she is my best friend."

"Okay, Nico, do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked Nico. Nico looked at him with a grim face.

"I do."

"Rachel, dear, the prophecy?" Rachel was sitting on her stool, in the corner, while the meeting took place. She looked at everyone and then closed her eyes. Green smoke started appearing everywhere and Rachel's eyes opened blankly.

" _Three shall go to the land of the dark,_

_On a quest they embark,_

_They find a precious stone,_

_One fights, one lies, one loves, the other dies,_

_The truth is more then they can bare,_

_The story doesn't end there. "_

"That makes no sense." Melina stated

"None ever do," I answered back.

"We leave in two hours." Nico said leaving the table. Annabeth went help Melina pack and then came find me. She helped me pack, and we didn't talk. Two hours later the whole camp met us at the camp gates. Before Nico, Melina, and I got in the camp van with Argus, the driver, Annabeth hugged me. When she pulled away grabbed her in my arms and laid kiss on her beautiful lips.

"I love you, Wise-Girl." I said kissing her forehead. Annabeth giggled.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Be careful, and find her. Okay? Promise?" She said with tears in her eyes. I kissed her tears away.

"Promise. I'll be back with all three of them, alive." I kissed her one last time and then we left in the van.

…...

Nico pov.

I left the camp that I only called my home, only when Amethyst was there. And I left my bedroom with holes in the walls. I knew he took her. "The land of dark," It's the underworld. What else would it be? My hand ached from the walls. Who knew when the cyclopes built it the walls would be solid wood and cement? At least I didn't break my hand then what good would I be.

"Where to?" Argus, the driver asked. The fifty eyes on the back staring at me and the other fifty on the road.

"Central Park." I turned to Percy, I couldn't even look at Melina after what happened last night. "The prophecy said, 'Land of the dark', it means the Underworld I know it is." My head was down. I couldn't even look at Percy now, if only he knew what I did to his sister, he would kill me. And I wish he would put me out of my misery.

"Sounds right. If Hades did kidnap her, I'd never blame you, Nico." Percy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Finally we got to Central Park. Percy got out first and when I went to get out Melina grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night Nico. I knew what would happen with her, but I still did it. It's probably my fault she got kidnapped." Melina said with tears.

"No, if my father took her it's my fault." I said getting out the van. We walked to the place I brought Percy last summer when he dipped in the River Styx. I brought my iPod, and put on shuffle really loud. You can only get in Orpheus' place if you play music.

"You think emo/screamo music would work?" Percy asked doubtful.

"It worked two nights ago." I answered. Why was it not opening?

"There is something wrong." I said kneeling and putting my ear to the ground.

"It's locked. My dad. He knew we would come here." I said standing and kicking the ground frustrated.

"So that means?" Melina asked.

"We have to get to Los Angeles." Percy answered

"Plane?" Melina asked.

"No, we can't, Zeus doesn't allow Nico or I in the sky."

"Oh"

"We can shadow-travel?" Percy looked at me. "Melina are you scared of the dark, cold shivers up your spine, strange noises, and going so fast it feels like your face is peeling off." Melina grabbed her face and looked terrified.

"All of the above!" She said shivering.

"We're screwed," I said and threw my arms up in aggravation. I need to save Amethyst, I don't have time for silly fears. Ame had no fears, about anything.

"No, we can drive but it would take days." Percy said.

"We don't have that long." I said.

"Fine, I'll do it. How about we drive for the rest of the day. And then we can shadow-travel tomorrow." Melina asked. SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE EVEN MINUTES LET ALONG A DAY OR TWO! DOES MELLINA NOT GET THIS! AMETHYST IS IN GRAVE DANGER!

"Fine." I said. Think positive, Nico. Think positive.

We took the van and Argus traveled back to camp. Percy drove we stopped later that night at a motel in Roseland, New Jersey. Percy paid for the rooms, Melina went find food, and I went in the woods to call for Mrs. O' Leary for the shadow-traveling tomorrow. When I got back I saw Percy brought our bags in the room, and he was swimming in the the pool behind our room. I sat on the side of the bed and dug Ame's ring out my pocket.

"Is that an engagement ring?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up and saw a woman with red flowing hair and a red dress and red lipstick sitting next to me. She looked exactly like Melina, but with red hair instead of blonde.

"No, it's Amethyst's sword."

"I know I just wanted to hear what you would say." Aphrodite said giggling then cleared her throat. "Sorry, this is an important mission. Your looking for your damsel in distress, your Juliet, OH! Your Helen!"

"No, I'm looking for Amethyst." I said confused of what she was talking about. Aphrodite took a deep breath.

"Oh, denial. I've seen this with so many men. Even Percy when he was looking for Annabeth. Well anyway I know your true hearts desire, Nico di Angelo. I know your story and I know hers. Your deepest fears and secrets, ones that you didn't even know existed. The person that you thought you know, and that I thought I knew, may be playing with you, Nico. Trust your heart, it will save you in the end." Aphrodite smiled, but it looked sad. I looked at my feet and before I could say anything she was gone. The door opened and Melina walked in with bags of McDonalds.

"I'll go get Percy." We ate in silence. Then went to bed, no words being said.

I had a dream. I've had dreams that could be considered nightmares before but this dream was beyond that. This dream would be the death of me.

All I saw was black , then I heard.

"_NOOOOO! PLEASE NO!" A screaming voice was heard. It sounded so familiar it ripped me apart inside. _

"_Yes my dear, scream! Lose your voice. They can't hear you. He's not looking for you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't care for you. That's why he kissed that girl. Remember?" A old, odd screechy voice said. Then I saw beyond all the black. A young girl was on her knees, face down, covered in blood. She was sobbing in pain. The old hag was whipping her with a barbed whip when she slashed it down again on the young girls back, the girl whipped her head back and screamed. That face. Amethyst. I screamed for the old hag to stop, but no one heard. Then I heard laughing I turned and saw two old hags laughing, and also another laugh, a man. I turned to my right and saw my father._

"_YOU JACKASS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?" Of course no one heard me._

I woke up drenched in sweat, and crying. I went take a shower. I needed to save her. I would save her. I had to.

…...

Ame's pov

The torturing never ended. One lash after another. The words they tortured me with. Of course Nico didn't love me, he didn't care. He kissed the one other person I could trust. Melina. I wish I hurt her with that wave. I wasn't planning on killing her, just maybe on the edge of death, perhaps? My blood was everywhere. I felt drained already. They'd torture me for a day then give me half a day off, so to speak. It would be time for me to heal. I'm their puppet, their sick little game of "Slowly Kill The Girl." Hades looks like a serial killer now, to me. The Harpies are like the girls he used to torture and is now brainwashed. At least it seems like it. I pray to my father to let this end. The whips and the stabbing and the shotgun, I could handle. I just want the words to stop. I know it's true so can't they just kill me and let my suffering end.

Nico doesn't love me. I know it. I dreamed it. I seen it.

…...

Nico pov.

The damn Shadow-traveling doesn't work Hades ( I refuse to call him my father after my dream) must have blocked it. Which means driving and more torture for Amethyst. We started as soon as we figured out it wouldn't work. It been two days since that dream. And I've haven't had any since. I don't want to see her like that again, but I'm sacred, what if that means she dead? STOP! Positive thoughts Nico. We have one more day of traveling then we'll be there. We stopped for gas, and I went into the nearby woods for piece and quiet. I was there for about two minutes when Melina came find me.

"You know what Nico. I'm sick and tired of this. I smell disgusting, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. Maybe we should just go back. We'll never get to the Underworld in time Amethyst is dead. I saw so in my dreams last night. She's gone! Just leave it alone!" Melina screamed at me.

"It's not to late! Stop it, Melina! Don't you care about her all? Why did you even come on this quest?" I left her in the woods, but she followed me out. Right before I walked through the last trees. She grabbed my arm.

"You'll see. It won't end well. You heard the prophecy.

" _Three shall go to the land of the dark,_

_On a quest they embark,_

_They find a precious stone,_

_One fights, one lies, one loves, the other dies,_

_The truth is more then they can bare,_

_The story doesn't end there. "_

"One will _**die**_." She said earnestly. I looked down at her, and pulled my arm away.

"How do you know it won't be you." I said, then walked back to Percy. Finally we made it.

DOA Recording Studios.

"Were here," Percy said.

"A recording studio? Really?" Melina asked him.

"It's a long story." I answered. We walked through the doors and of course the "fans" crowded me. The ghosts crowd me and beg me to let them through. I just walked through them to the elevator. Outside the elevator was Charon near his boat. He was dressed in a black suit arms crossed. Like a bodyguard or something.

"Son of Hades," Charon answered bowing. I bowed back. "How may I help you today?"

"Bring me to my Father's palace."

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed again. We got into his boat and began the journey to the palace. We crossed the River Styx, that contains the lost hopes and dreams of humans. I looked away I was afraid of what I might have seen. We passed Cerberus, Hades's three-headed dog. Charon stopped his boat there and we got out. Percy thanked him for me, and then we ran. I didn't run directly into the palace, but around it. There is was a makeshift shack the size of a double-wide trailer. Without even trying the door knob I ran into the door and knocked it down. Percy and Melina stayed outside the shack was dark except a small window on the roof that let in little light. And that light shown down to a huddled figure covered in blood, dirt, and chains. I ran over to her and held her. Her weak head looked up at me, and smiled with tears in her eyes. I knew I was crying too. I did it, we did. We got to her, but she does need medical help. I took my sword and started to cut the chains.

"Stop, Nico." Melina said coming in the shack. "It doesn't matter. She will die anyway."

"Seriously? I don't have time for you now!" I screamed at her still cutting the chains.

"She's telling the truth, Son." A hooded dark figure said. Hades took off his hood and stared at me.

"No, where is Percy?" I asked.

"Fighting my Harpies, don't worry I won't harm him. It's only dear Amethyst here I want." He said with a smile. Which made me really angry.

"What is going on? Why?"

"Well, you see I've been "brain-washing" so to speak. Your blonde friend here, Melina." He said while putting his hand on Melina's shoulder. "Since, that spawn of my brother's became your friend at camp I began devising a plan. I knew you, Nico, you would think you were growing feelings for this girl. I couldn't let that happen. I had great plans for you, Nico, you were to become a king in the mortal world. Not thinking you love a daughter of Poseidon. This daughter of Aphrodite lied to you and everyone. I made her write that letter. I made her tell you that she liked you. I made her kiss you. So you could forget about THIS girl!" He screamed pointing at Amethyst who was just staring at me and, I could tell, about ready to faint. "But, apparently my plan isn't working. Because she won't DIE!" as he said that he rose his hands and when he rose his hands Amethyst raised with them. Then he made a swinging motion and Amethyst flung into the wall on the other side of the shack. When her back hit the wall her eyes opened wide and as she fell, so did her eyelids. I ran too her and took her in my arms. She barely had a heartbeat.

"NOOOO! STOP THIS NOW! TAKE ME INSTEAD! I DO LOVE HER! I DON'T THINK SO! I KNOW SO!" I screamed at him. I was so angry I could go to the ends of the world to try and find ways to kill him. But when I said that Hades' face seem to soften some.

"A child of Hades cannot love. Just like I can't love. I can show it, but I don't feel anything. Neither can you."

"I can. I'm half mortal. I can love, and I do feel it. Please, Father. Stop hurting her." I starting crying now and he saw it. Hades looked at me for a long second. He nodded. The next thing I knew was Melina, Percy, Amethyst, and I were back at camp. Everyone was surrounding us. Chiron and a guy wearing a t-shirt saying "I'm As Hot As The Sun" written on it and jeans was closest to us.

"Nico, you did well. Now let Lord Apollo heal Amethyst." Chiron said to me as the guy took my broken Amethyst into his arms. Chiron took Percy, a healed non-brain-washed Melina, and I to the "Waiting Room". Annabeth was there and rushed to Percy and washed his wound he got from fighting the Harpies. Chiron was asking Melina questions. A grim Poseidon was there, also. About twenty minutes later Apollo walked in.

"She's stable for now, but I'm not sure for how long. Every single one of her ribs are cracked, her skull is indentured in the back, one leg is broken in five places, five bullets in the other leg, one arm was out of socket, and she lost way too much blood."

"So you can't tell?" Poseidon asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Apollo said bowing his head. I tears came down again.

"_One fights."_

Percy

"_One lies"_

Melina

"_One loves"_

Me

_and "The other dies"_

Amethyst

Poseidon went see her first. Then Percy. Then Annabeth and Melina. Then Chiron. Lastly, me.

I walked in to see wires and tube and blood everywhere. She was awake at least. She gave me a weak smile. I tried to return it but it didn't come out right.

"I'm not scared you know." I said in a small hoarse wispy voice.

"You're never scared of anything." I whispered, but she heard. "I love you, Amethyst." I said looking into her beautiful eyes. Another tear escaped.

"I love you too, Nico." She said with a smile and a tear.

"Don't leave me. I can't do anything without you." I was begging now, we both knew what was going to happen. But I can't let it.

"Yes, you can. Come hold me. You know I can't stay long. All I ever wanted to tell you was I love you, and know that I am not afraid. Nico, I have to go. I don't blame your father or the Harpies. Do you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? It's about that time. Remember me. I'll remember you. I know you hear me. I will always love you..."

Her heart stopped.

She was alive in my arms. Now she's gone. I wish I told her I loved her sooner. I wish we had more time. But there she lied, cold and beautiful in my arms. I was crying my eyes out now. I laid her back down. She had a peaceful smile on her lips. I kissed her forehead and ran out The Big House. I didn't stay when Apollo walked into the room and announced her dead. I didn't stay when Poseidon cursed my father for killing his only beloved daughter. Or when Chiron had to calm a crying Melina. Or when Percy and Annabeth held each other mourning. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. Cursing my own father for he had done. Cursing the Harpies for torturing her, and cursing myself for not saving her. For Melina for being brain-washed and lying to us. I cursed the whole world for the evil of killing someone like my Amethyst. I laid in her bed holding her Dolphin Pillow Pet she named after the Greek God of Dolphins, Delphin. I just cried. She couldn't leave me like this. I actually though about suicide to be with her, but then a black shadow appeared near the foot of the bed.

"Nico, hear me out." Hades told me.

"What more do you want? She's dead!" I screamed.

"I know, but I found a way to bring her back, and cure her. Son, the Harpies are working their magic right now." Hades said earnestly. " I know you may never forgive me for what I have done, and I don't expect you to. But know that I want you to be happy. And if being happy is being with her. Then so be it." Then he patted my shoulder. "Go back to The Big House, son, you'll see her alive and well again." He gave me a small squeeze on my shoulder. He turned to go.

"Wait, your right I may never forgive you, but thank you for bringing her back. But I'll believe it when I see it." I told him. He gave me a small sad smile and then shadow-traveled. I ran back to The Big House and into the room Amethyst died. But she wasn't dead. There she was sitting up all better. No scars or scratches or blood except dried on her clothing and sheets. Apollo sat on a chair by her bed and was asking her questions. She was talking without the small hoarse voice she had earlier. She looked at me then and gave me the biggest smile ever, and I gave her the biggest smile I ever gave anyone. Apollo stood.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone. But first! A haiku:

_Love is not complex_

_It demands an absent mind_

_And a present heart_

"Apollo, I think that's the best haiku you ever written." Amethyst told him with a smile.

"Why thank you my dear. That is why you are a favorite among all the gods and goddesses" Apollo said with a 3000 watt smile, leaving. Amethyst turned to me with smile. And I kissed her when we finally pulled away we were laughing we were so happy.

"I love you Nico di Angelo." Amethyst said.

"Take care of it, a child of Hades only gives his heart away once." I told her.

"I will," she answered as I kissed her forehead again.

"_The story doesn't end there. "_


End file.
